My Life as It Is Written
by Laze0
Summary: Soren-centric. he is going to talk about the major events in his life or at least what he thinks is important to him. This is a first person in depth report on how he sees others and himself. twoshot I think.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah. Another Soren centric story. Yawn right. Ah well. Live with it. I wanted to make a diary type story. Two chapters. Not too bad right.

Anyways this will be a diary theme story detailing the years of his life. I'm going to pair him up with someone so if anyone actually wants me to pair him up with someone specific then tell me.

Disclaimer-nope

Remembering My Life

Ages 0-2

I don't remember much of this period. I do not believe beorc, laguz, or… what I am are able to remember such events. Maybe its ignorance but then again, is ignorance not bliss compared to what was coming?

Age 3

I don't remember much of this time either. I just remember screaming and crying. Yes, there was definitely crying and tears too. It wasn't me though. I suppose it may have been my mother. Or perhaps a nursemaid. I don't remember and I honestly don't care all that much. But I suppose I am curious as to who was crying and why. Could it have been over me?

Age 4-6

This was one of the more unpleasant times of my life. Of course, most of my life was unpleasant but this was something else. At three I was given to an elderly couple. Given like a gift, a gift that came with a bag of gold. Yes. They were paid to take me. During this period, I learned several things. I learned words and pains that someone of that age should never have experienced. I learned that people gave a wide berth of me. I wasn't a servant. I was more of a rabid dog tied to a leash and woe is the day when I escape that leash.

But I soon grew tired of their treatment of me. I was quite intelligent at that age. I easily came up with a plan to escape. It was simple really. I slipped some sleeping pills in the food they made me make. At night, I grabbed some silverware and ran away. I never saw them again.

Age 7

I soon lost the silverware I took. I tried peddling it but the adults just beat me and took it, claiming I was a thief from the slums. There was nothing I can do. So I learned to survive on my own. No money. No help. No chores. Huh. There was a bright side I guess.

Actually I was happy. I had no worries. I set up traps and ate the local game in the forests. I kept traveling so winter was never too harsh on me. I would be gone before it got too cold. I basically survived off the land and its inhabitants.

Yet, I was unsatisfied. I craved attention. I wanted companions so one day I set out for a nearby village.

Age 8

I didn't know that I was in Gallia. It wasn't until I entered the village did I notice the inhabitants were different from what I expected. They had cat ears and a tail. Even though they were all different sizes and colors, there was one thing I noticed. They all looked at me strangely. I didn't know it then but now I do. It was a look of fear, pity, and contempt.

Naive as I was, I drew myself up to one of the people there. I should've known something was wrong when he jumped back at my touch. I tried again and again. Eventually, I thought they were afraid of me or something. I went over to a food stall and reached for some fish. It had a delicious aroma and I was starving. I thought no one would mind since they were afraid of me. I was wrong.

As my hand was about to reach the fish, I was suddenly hit from behind by a club. I tried getting up but was knocked down again. I don't remember what happened afterwards, just that I was thrown into a river. They never touched me. I remember one word that haunted me, one word that made me stay away from all those beast-like people, "Parentless".

Age 9-14

Two years later, I stumbled upon a village in Crimea. I had spent two years in the nearby mountains, surviving the winters. I had accepted the fact that I am alone. I had only one goal in the village, to steal some meat. Meat was scarce at this time of the year. Winter was almost here and the game that I could catch like rabbits and deer were hibernating.

I spotted an old man. I continued watching him for a few days and finally determined he was alone. One day, when I thought he was out, I snuck in and took some meat. I was sent flying by a gust of wind. It was my first encounter with magic that I can remember.

I survived. He took me in as an apprentice. I later learned it was because of the mark on my forehead and the possible connection between me and the Spirit Charmers but it was the first act of kindness I experienced and it would come back to haunt me.

In time I was progressing along at an alarming pace. I got praised for the first time. He said I was a natural. I allowed myself to think of him as a father. As time passed though, I realized something was wrong. He grew more and more distant. In our last year together, he died but not before telling me I was a monster and what I really was. A Branded. A freak of nature. An affront to the Divine Being. I hated myself more than ever for betraying the old man's trust, for being born.

Age 15

I left the cottage after notifying the other villagers of the old man's demise. Suddenly they isolated me again. Three days later, they chased me out, calling me an abomination. I took all I could gather and left. I learned it was the old man's protection that let me live there not because of kindness. The training he gave me and the tome of Wind he left behind were my only mementos of him.

I lost the latter when three bandits attacked me in the mountains. They left me for dead but I clung to my pathetic life. Maybe I should've died but I was too afraid to end it. So I traveled. I traveled further and further until I arrived at the site of my new home, of a new start.

Age 16-18

I met a man in the mountains. He had a kid with him. The boy had blue hair and was wearing a brown shawl. He was no more than eight years old. The man himself was carrying a sword and wearing a forester's outfit. I thought I could take them. I jumped out of my hiding spot and attacked. I thought I could get some money from them so I can buy my next meal.

I was on my knees in a second. I was trembling in fear and anticipation. I would finally die. But to my surprise, he let me go. I didn't move. Then for some weird reason, he carried me in one arm like I was a sack of potatoes. I was kicking to get him to release me but I was so weak with hunger that my attempts must hurt as much as a mosquito bite.

He took me to a cottage and placed a bowl of soup in front of me. He told me to eat and I did. If he intended to kill me, why use poison? I wasn't worth it. When I ate my fill, he told me to strip and o use the bath. I didn't object. My life was in his hands now. After my bath, I noticed some clothes and put them on. I reentered the house. Looking back, I wondered why I didn't run right then and there.

I saw a red haired woman in the house. I developed my first crush there. Perhaps it was her beauty but it was likely because of her motherly aura. In her arms was a small brown haired girl maybe four years old sleeping peacefully. She looked fragile, the kid that was.

The woman gave a kind smile and I immediately looked down. She giggled and I felt more and more embarrassed. The man laughed when he saw me. He introduced everyone to me. He was Greil; the boy was Ike, the woman Titania, and the baby Mist. I asked if Titania was his wife. She blushed deeply and looked a bit sad when he said laughed and said no.

After hearing my story, he invited me to stay with them. This time though, I showed them my mark. The adults showed some surprise but shrugged it off asking if it should matter. I told them I was Branded.

Greil said the one word that made me decide that I would be loyal to him forever, "So?"

Age 19-22

I was happy. I finally had a place to call home. Ike grew older and soon, he started asking why I look the same as I did when we first met. I waved off his questions frequently.

I started training in the magic arts again under Greil's support. Ike was being taught the sword by his father. Mist was learning staves by a healer called Rhys. He was like porcelain, a sight to behold on a battlefield but fragile and weak.

I met the others as well. There was a coarse red headed man called Shinon. We developed a mutual hatred of each other right away. His blond hormonal friend Gatrie was easier to deal with but we tended to stay away from each other. That was fine with me.

Eventually, Greil asked if I would like to enroll in an academy. I was reluctant but at this point in my life I was deeply fascinated by magic. It became a deep part of me. Part of me believed it was only so because it was the last connection I had to the old man. The rest of me dismissed it.

Age 23-26

I accepted the offer and placed well in the academy. I was allowed to enter the intermediate studies and quickly entered advanced level classes. I became the top in my class and graduated early.

Ike and Mist grew older as well. Ike was eighteen now. He looked stronger than before, nothing like the lanky teenager I knew. Mist has become a teenager and gotten much prettier. I hadn't seen them since I was 22.

About my age, Branded aged far slower than beorc. My 26 years of age is equivalent to a sixteen year old Beorc in appearance. That irritated me. It meant I would stand out a lot in the coming years. Ike and the others would know what I am and then what? I suppose a return to isolation.

When I returned to the base, it was empty. So I decided to take a walk. On my walk, I saw someone I didn't recognize. I followed him on a whim. He led me straight to Ike and the others. They were fighting a group of Daein soldiers. I saw the man I was following join the soldiers. I decided to join in myself.

I was briefed on the situation and we stood ready to fight. The fight was unimportant. The princess wasn't. Her presence spelled great changes for my future.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- nope

* * *

Age 27

Our mission was simple- to help the princess Elincia reclaim her rightful place as Queen. I did not want to get involved with a power struggle but Greil accepted. I had no choice but to get involved.

To cut a long story short, we succeeded in our initial mission to get her to Gallia to make her plea. But once we succeeded, Greil got killed by a man in black armor. It happened in the night and no one was around to help. Ike was enraged, his heart was torn. Now his only family was his sister Mist.

Greil's death weighed heavily on everyone. For some, it was too much to bear. Shinon and Gatrie left soon afterwards. The three brothers and our new recruit Mia remained in the name of friendship. Titania remained out of loyalty and love. I remained because there was nowhere left for me.

In the middle of the day, when everyone was grieving, I sought out Ike. When I arrived at the room he was staying though, I found he wasn't there. Mist was there, crying to herself. I pondered what to do. The words comfort and sympathy were alien to me. Still, I owed it to Ike and Greil to help her with the pain.

So I walked over in what might have been the stupidest or best thing I have ever done. I said some words but just let her cry her pain out. It was a strange sensation to hold someone for comfort. The only times anyone willingly held me was to hold me up to beat me so I won't lose consciousness. But it wasn't unwelcome. Her hold anyways not the beatings.

I felt a strange pang in my heart as I held her. Another alien feeling, I dismissed it but subconsciously I knew I would have to come to terms with it later. There was no time though. We were under attack by Daein soldiers.

The battle was not going well for us. We were barely holding on with the addition of Ilyana. She was unskilled but still helpful in this situation. Yet we were vastly outnumbered. If the laguz did not show up, we would have been killed.

With their ferocity in combat, the Daein soldiers retreated and the day was not lost. Lethe and Mordecai, two names I would become very familiar with over the years, hated me with a passion for my disregard for their race.

Age 27-29

I had a lot of fun at this time. Many would call me a sadist or a monster for feeling this way but it was at this time that I felt I truly belonged. Beorc and Laguz alike had faith in me to pull them through the Mad King's War. I never felt more close to each race. It gave me hope for a new future.

In fact, I had a brief affair with Lethe but that ended fairly quickly when I noticed her relation with the blue cat Ranulf. For their sake, I broke things off. Honestly though, I just didn't feel a connection on a deeper level. Sex was sex. That was all.

On the journey, I met a man named Stefan. He lent us his strength and invited me to join his cause. He wished to create a nation where people like him and me, the Branded, could live in peace as our own nation. That would mean I could live among others. It was tempting and maybe someday I would join him. After all, I was cursed to outlive all the others.

We survived the encounter with the Four Riders of Daein. Ike got his revenge for Greil. And, Elincia got back her throne. All's well that ends well I supposed. And yet, I felt a premonition of disaster when Ashnard tapped into the Medallion's power. Somehow I knew things have yet to end.

At the time though, what mattered was reconstruction and Ike's lordship. Luckily for all of us, Ike resigned his title and returned to us. While some say it was for Elincia's sake, I thought it was more because of his lust for adventure. Sitting at a table with white-collared sacks of skins would not allow him the freedom he wanted. And now we could return to the lives we had before this war.

Still, I thought the warriors were unsatisfied. Most of them lived boring, monotonous lives. Now they would return to it. Some like Brom and the herons were glad to return to a life of peace and monotony. Others like Nephenee and Kieran were not willing to return to their lives yet. Kieran was better off but Nephenee's life now consisted of the harvest and little else. Then there were people like Zihark and Naesala whose lives were filled with combat for the sake of their cause.

When the war ended, beautiful funerals were held for the fallen. Ilyana, Makalov, and countless others were honored for their sacrifice with a large ceremony. While most of their bodies were not present, the thought was there.

The worst thing that happened besides Greil's death was Mordecai. The brave, stupid, and peaceful tiger gave his life to save me. I was going to be shot by snipers. He read the path of the arrows and took them for me. I counterattacked the archers and killed them but Mordecai was dying.

His last words were "Peace at last." I didn't understand those words at the time. Now I did.

I grabbed his claw and whispered, "Goodbye friend."

That was the saddest event for me and it still weighed heavily on my mind. However, we have to move on with our lives. Everyone had to or they would get swallowed up in the events to come.

Age 30- 33

The mercenary business boomed for a while. People couldn't wait to send requests to Ike the hero and his team of mercenaries. Shinon resented being lumped in with Ike but everyone told him to shove it. But when we started to get requests like foraging for food or hunting a bear, we decided to draw a line. Money was money but we couldn't take every little task when they paid so little and wasted so much time.

Soon enough, requests died down. Crimea no longer had major issues to deal with. Begnion and Daein had no problems requiring our presence. Life became hectic for me though. I was dating Mist.

Yes. My best friend's sister was my lover. Ike had no idea and I had no intention of telling him anytime soon. I would tell him one day but for now at least, we were keeping it quiet. There was no telling what Ike would do. The peace and quiet had agitated him. He too was one of those who lived for battle. Peace was an uncomfortable factor for him.

Back to Mist, I found out I was attractive to her since the time I comforted her at the garrison. I didn't try anything though since she was Ike's little sister. That and she dated Boyd for a time. I was jealous and she apparently picked up on it. I didn't care for her analysis of me but she was right.

When she broke up with Boyd, we started to hang out more. I was not looking for a relationship and neither was she. So we just hung out as friends. Eventually, she asked me out. Yes. It stung my pride but she made the first move. I accepted of course and that was that.

Age 33-34

Another war. Another journey. This time we had to fight a dark God. I was skeptical but a part of me relished the thought of killing the one responsible for my childhood misery. Another more sane part of me realized I was screwed against a God.

Anyways, Ranulf, the new right arm of Gallia's future king Skrimir, came to us for help in the fight against Begnion. The mercenaries made a semi unanimous decision to help out the moral cause. I said semi because Shinon was against it. He hated laguz with a passion I never understood. I accepted so the new king would be under our debt.

I was worried for Mist though. No matter how many she had killed, she was till young and weak. So I crafted Florete for her so she could fight from far away. I prayed she would be safe.

She wouldn't. In our very first battle, she got too close to a crossbowman and got shot. It wasn't fatal but she was hurt. I healed her wounds and kept close to her for the remainder of the day.

The next day, Ike punched me in the face. We got into a fight and by the end of it we were both sporting bruises and cuts. Neither of us used our weapons, only our fists. Some would call it a mutual understanding achieved by our fists. I would call it a lot of injuries that Rhys and Mist would have to tend to later.

Still, that doesn't change the fact that Ike okayed the relationship though he offered me a few choice words and more than a few threats if I should ever hurt her.

Age 34-36

The Laguz Alliance was losing the war but that didn't matter. Everyone was turned to stone save for a few handfuls of strong warriors. The Dark God Yune was our benefactor against the Goddess of Order Ashera. Irony strikes again. Now we were to fight off the Disciples of Order and the Goddess to prevent the elimination of our present world.

Again I would not go into details. We fought and won against the Disciples of Order to once again fight the Black Knight Zelgius. It wasn't too great a shock who he was. They were similar in stature, strength, and leadership. In fact, we should've figured it out sooner. Alondite and Ragnell were originally Begnion's treasures so the only way to get them would mean they were given by someone.

The battle between Ike and Zelgius went unwatched. Zelgius's men, loyal and fierce, attacked the rest of us while the general fought Ike. When the last foe was slain, we rushed to Ike. Ike was standing over a dead Zelgius, covered in blood. Half of it was his. I immediately pulled Mist and Rhys together. The three of us healed Ike while the Begnion generals Tanith and Sigrun propped up the fallen general up on the wall.

Yune, in her child form, pooled the energy in the room and showed us all a memory of Zelgius's. It was of the general's meeting with a man they were all familiar with. In it we discovered Zelgius was like Micaiah, the Silver-haired Maiden, and me… a Branded.

Hearts heavy for the fight ahead, we went up the spiral staircases to where Ashera was waiting. When we arrived we discovered the dragon clan. There was a long conversation between Dheginsea the black dragon king, Kurthnaga the dragon prince, Ena the red dragon aunt of Kurthnaga, Nasir the white dragon advisor and grandfather of Ena, and Gareth the solemn right arm red dragon of Dheginsea.

The fight was long and hard. We lost Gatrie. Well, not really lost. He was alive but was out of the fight for good. Shinon opted to stay behind to care for his friend. Ike wished them well and we proceeded to the large door at the top of the staircase. Up there, we would find Ashera.

Before her though Sephiran appeared and admitted he was the mastermind behind everything. It was all for the sake of the family he lost. He revealed his heron heritage and the truth behind everything, from the murder of the last Empress to the end of the beorc and laguz race. The man was insane but I understood him. His pain was all too familiar to me. I couldn't fight him.

Luckily I didn't have to. The others and I kept the spirits of the elements busy. It was easy for us. Ike took down Sephiran but offered him another chance. The chancellor accepted and brandished a staff we all recognized. The holy staff of Ashera, capable of healing all injuries, was in the hands of Ashera's most devoted servant. We could see a ray of hope now.

That ray was quickly dimmed by the awe and splendor of the goddess. Though Sephiran kept us all alive, we were unable to help. The goddess kept healing her wounds. All we could do was to destroy her protective shield with the weapons blessed by Yune. Then Ike could deal a fatal blow. The plan was good but Titania and I were the only ones able to fulfill the previous requirement. Before I could move though, Titania charged.

I remembered the sound of bones cracking, the sight of the shield breaking, and the fall of Titania. She landed face down, her body unmoving. The last vestiges of reason broke in me. I charged Ashera and was promptly beaten back. Broken but alive, I saw Ike take advantage of the distraction and charged the Goddess. Yune enveloped him in blue light and his sword pierced Ashera. Ashera's body glowed and then she disappeared. The war was over. And I fell unconscious.

Age 36-37

Once again we had to rebuild. This time though, reconstruction was much faster. The war between the laguz and beorc was over. The survivors buried their comrades and laid them to rest. We took Titania's corpse back with us to Gallia. We buried her right beside the commander and Elena, Ike's and Mist's mother. We thought it would be a good sentiment.

This time, when we returned to the base of the Greil Mercenaries, Ike made a life changing decision. The mercenaries were disbanded and we were to do what we want from hereinafter. We were all angry. In fact Shinon grabbed Ike by the collar lifted him up and screamed at him. Then he hit him. Ike did nothing. By the end, Shinon was crying and Ike had tears in his eyes as well.

Ike told us the mercenary group was created for his father, mother, and Titania. Now that the three are gone, there was no point in continuing the group. I remembered the silence. Then the sound of the doors closing behind Shinon and Gatrie, the latter offering well wishes and apologies. Then the brothers left, grabbing their belongings. They each patted our shoulders and left without a word. Mia had left a while back with Lucia to work as a castle guard.

Now all that remained were the three of us. Ike looked at us and asked us what we're going to do. Mist was crying and I held her close. Instead of answering, I asked him the same question. I still remember his reply.

"There will always be conflict. I'm going to do what I can to erase that conflict. Maybe someday, the laguz and beorc can live together in harmony," Ike said wistfully.

His optimism never ceased to surprise me, or his selflessness. He stayed there with us a little longer and then left one day without a word. If he had asked us to join him, I would have. I owed him too much to refuse him. Mist wouldn't have. She was pregnant with my child.

Age 38-66

My son was born and he grew up into a fine adult. I happily realized he was not Branded. Eventually he left the nest. Shortly afterwards, Mist died and I left as well. Now I felt truly alone. My son knew what I was but seeing as he was not a true Branded, I would likely outlive him as well. I didn't seek him out.

Age 66-

After her death, I traveled the continent. I discovered many of my companions have died. The laguz were still wary and uncomfortable around me even though I fought besides them. Maybe that's why we need war to bring people together.

In a peaceful time like this, people like me have little to do but wait our days out. So I traveled. I discovered new things, tried foods from remote villages, and even took up music. But through it all, I wanted the one thing I have always wanted- a family. I had one and now they are gone.

Eventually I sought out Stefan. He once offered me a home. Now it was time to see if the offer was still good.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Read and Review.


End file.
